Cleach Chapter 1 Echoes, The approaching Darkness
by Luigia525
Summary: Kairi and Osagi, are soul reapers sent from the soul society to investigate a seires of unnatural reiatsu in a small town not so far from KaraKura Town. Once there, the two sense a hollow not too far from their position. And so the story begins.
1. Chapter 1

CLEACH

A Bleach Fan-Fiction You Will Love Or Hate

Chapter 1

Echoes, the Approaching Darkness

As the battle of Karakura Town unfolds, a new story arises from the mists of a new era in the Soul Society. Kairi a soul reaper in the 6th squad and 7th squad member Osagi are sent to Yakomia Town to investigate an unnatural source of Reiatsu that has begun to develop in places surround the world of the living. Could this have been caused by Aizen or something even greater?

The figure of two soul reapers appear on top of the town hall. A slight gust of spiritual pressure drifts across the empty streets.

Kairi - It's definitely the spiritual pressure of a hollow close by.

Osagi - Which direction though?

Kairi - I'm unsure it slightly out of my reach but not too far ahead.

Osagi - Lets split up just in case.

Kairi - Alright but stay close to my location, this hollow could be easily hiding something.

Osagi - I'd wish you'd stop pointing out the obvious.

Kairi - Hey why don't you try making a plan for once.

Osagi - I never thought I needed one.(Jumps to the next roof in sight)

Kairi - Whatever, you can't even do this job without me.

Osagi begins laughing to himself

Osagi - Want to bet?

Kairi - I don't need, all I have to do is this. (Whacks him with the bottom of her Zanpakto)

Osagi - What the hells your problem you nut, that hurt.

Kairi - Oh well, I'll better be off before you start whining about a headache or something.

Kairi quickly speeds off in the distance. Meanwhile, The soul of a little girl floats down the street, her face looks frightened by something. Suddenly a tall figure wanders out from under the shadow of the night sky. Its red eyes pierce into the soul's mind with a darkened interest. Its chest was nothing but a hole and the body was nowhere to be seen, instead there was a black veil of disturbed moans and shrieks with two grotesque hands clasped together. The hollow edged closer to the helpless soul, it's outstretched cloak was now looming over her, ready to invite her to stay with the un-ending void of victims. In a split second the blade of Kairi's Zanpakto slams into hollow's face but it only made a tiny scratch of the surface.

Hollow - Well, Well, A soul reaper has come to join our little feast. Very well, this shouldn't be hard. You soul reapers always act stronger than us hollows but your all nothing but lies that try to take over the minds of everything that we stand for.

The hollow launched itself at Kairi, It's jaw widen for the attack. Kairi quickly dashed left but the Hollow's cloak wrapped itself around her leg and dragged her to the centre of its body. As she regained her sense of thought she direct the palm of her hand to the Hollow's mask.

Kairi - Way of Destruction 33 Sokatsui

A eruption of flames busted from her hands and slammed into the hollows upper body.

Kairi - Time to end this!

She begins to lift her Zanpakto but the sequence of eerie laughs freezed her movements.

Hollow - You really think that stupid spell could harm me, FOOL! Your just like all the other soul reapers. Miserable and cowardly, I hope you can move little girl, because this won't be fun without you running like the bitch you are!

Kairi stood in the centre of the street, Her face went cold as the hollow laughed at her feeble attempts. She readied her Zanpaktu for her second strike and hopefully not the last strike she makes.

To be Continued in Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

CLEACH

A bleach fan-make

Chapter 2 - The Forest Blade Blooms

In a small town called Yakomia. Kairi and Osagi, Two soul Reapers sent by the soul society investigate a series of unnatural reiastu. While investigating Kair confronts a very powerful hollow. Not so long into the battle Kairi is pinned down by the incredibly force of her opponent. She is about to make her second strike but will it help against her opponent's fierce Reiatsu.

Kairi quickly flash steps through the grasp of the Hollows fists which leave devastating potholes in the pavement. The demon chuckles at her efforts to evade him.

Hollow - My, my are we playing hard to get! FOOL! All this time, you've been jumping around, you poor little Masaki all alone.

A grip of fear grows on her face.

Kairi - Masaki?

Hollow - The girl idiot, who else has a human's name, Your sword!

Kairi - You two know each other, Is she your relation, Is that why you were chasing her?

Hollow - What! My relation, HA! You really are stupid. Why would a menos chase a relation.

Kairi - But that's impossible, a menos in a place like this, No wonder there's piles of unnatural reiatsu. But you look like a regular hollow.

The hollow's grin grew bigger as Kairi's fear became more visible.

Hollow - Ever heard of an Adjuchas, little girl.

Kairi - Wait! You an Adjuchas … but why here? What's here that you want?

Hollow - So many questions but no blood or soul gobbling, I've grown bored of you. If you want to find out look for my master, he always wants question for amusement. I just want to eat you!

Kairi - Master? What person can control a menos other than Souske Aizen.

Before she could finish, the hollow jumped at her for another attacked but once again she performed a flash to evade it.

Hollow - This is typical soul reaper, your always to afraid to fight us, and why? Because your all weak.

Suddenly a flash of green light flickered from Kairi's Zanpaku - to. The hollow quickly retreated a little as the flash became an explosion of Dazzling Lights.

Hollow - What the hell?

Kairi - You wanted a fight? Well here's my Zanpaktu - o's full power. Toshiboken Bloom!

The lights transformed into thick branches and veins that spun in circles round the hollow. The hollows face no longer grew fearful off the soul reapers blade, instead he belted out laughs that quickly drifted in the air.

Kairi - What's so funny.

Hollow - Trees? All it can do is cast out veins that circle round me. Ha! PATHETIC! You really don't find me that powerful do you?

Kairi - Should I? Allow me to explain Toshiboken's power. You see those bits of lights that are sticking to you, well once they turn red your body disintegrates in less than 10 seconds.

Hollow - What? CRAP! I'm so scared please don't hurt me please.(Kidding…)

Kairi - Then give up and let me do my job.

The hollow moved closer but Kairi didn't notice the spikes underneath his cloak. The green lights faded from its cloak as it knelt beside her. Its grin widened.

Hollow - GOT YA!

Kairi - What?

The hidden spikes shot out from underneath the cloak, piercing Kairi's arm and shoulders.

Hollow - HA!HA!HA! Loser.

Kairi - Dam! This isn't over! Toshiboken Bloom once more!

Hollow - Huh? Dam not this again, (I have to get away from this crazy lunatic. This is so shameful, losing to a pathetic veteran. And I didn't even use my special attack. But I'll back, oh yes I didn't eat 10 soul reapers by luck.) So long Brat!

Kairi - What? It's leaving but why?

Spirit - It didn't leave it had to go.

Kairi - What do you mean? Do you know him?

Spirit - I'm the one who killed him when he was still alive.

Kairi - WHAT?

To be continued in Chapter 3

Shinigami Illustrated Book! GOLDEN!

Osagi - Hey have I been forgotten already?

Narrator - Huh? Who are you?

Osagi - You mean you don't remember?

Narrator - Wow this is a interesting book!

Osagi - Hello? I'm asking you a question?

Narrator - I'm sorry was I talking to you. (Suffers from short term memory loss)

Osagi - What the hell is wrong with you.

Narrator - Oh yes! I'm on in 2.

Osagi - Why do people never notice me?

People - Because Hanatoru is more popular than you, He's funny and nice and self - centered.

Osagi - WAIT! I can be those things.

People start laughing. Arrows start pointing to Osagi saying Loser.

Osagi - Wait don't go, Look I need attention here. PLEASE! ANYBODY!

See the next issue of Shinigami Illustrated book in Chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3

CLEACH

CHAPTER 3 - Little Beauty and a Beast

(Part 1)

Hollowed Impact.

Yakomia Town, April 27 1998 (12 years ago),

A girl rushes down an alleyway, her face is full of tears, her fists clenched together.

A figure is chasing her in the distance, the girl's breath grows heavier as the figure draws closer.

Figure - Masaki! Wait there, don't be scared.

The girl trips over a piece of flint lying on the ground. Her knee gets badly scarred. She tries to get up but the injury is too painful for her to even stand up. The figure behind her draws closer.

Figure - Masaki! Why did you run away?

Masaki - Get away, you're a murderer. Just go away.

Figures - Don't say that Masaki, it was an accident.

The figure's name was Yoko Wakimi. Yoko had jet black hair, green eyes and almost always hides his true feelings, especially when he's angry. He became Masaki's minder after her parents died. No-one knew why Masaki's parents died. Although she believes Yoko killed them, nobody has ever believed her. It was on the day that Masaki found out the truth, that she met Marcus Ariwa.

Masaki - No! Go away! (Yoko grabs her neck)

Yoko - Shut up! You're the worst brat I ever had to listen to! Time to silence your bloody whining.

Suddenly a man comes from behind the corner of the ally. He rams into Yoko making him release Masaki, who falls to the ground beside him.

Yoko - Dam you punk! You ought to be thought a lesson for interrupting things that don't concern you!

Yoko throws a punch at the mysterious stranger, who quickly reacts and knocks Yoko out with a punch to the stomach. Masaki attempts to escape but the stranger in front of her.

Stranger - Are you ok? (He sticks out a hand to help her up)

Masaki - OW! My knee it's hurt badly.

Stranger - I can see that, you got a piece of flint in it. That's a pretty silly thing to get hurt by in a alley like this.

Masaki - Oh really! How about I get bitten by a shark would that surprise you?

Stranger - I'm sorry, I don't quite understand the joke.

Masaki - Oh so now its hilarious is it?

Stranger - Wait hold on! That's not….

Masaki - Oh shut up! Who are you anyways.

Stranger - Well aren't you rude. My name is Marcus Ariwa, ex-chief officer of the Yakomia town night watch guard.

He smiles with pride at his achievement, as they walk around the corner.

Masaki - Well aren't you the lucky one.

Marcus - How's your knee anyways?

Masaki - Ok, now that you ask.

Marcus - So where you going now?

Masaki - That's just it, I don't, but I'm 11 years old I can look after myself.

Marcus - (Really she's 11 she looks 6 years old and I don't think she even knows what a homeless person is.)

Masaki - Huh? What are you thinking about?

Marcus - Well, emm nothing really.

Masaki - That act is too suspicious. Hey, how about I stay with you.

Marcus - What! With me, Are you kidding! I just punched some guy in the stomach that means I'm basically on the run.

Masaki - Come on! He attacked you, It was self - defence.

Marcus - Ok! Ok! But for 2 weeks only!

Masaki - Oh thank you!

Marcus - (Oh this is going be hell)

For the next two weeks, the two became close friends and life went on well but on the last day of the second week something terrible was about to happen.

12.00pm, May 1998 (Marcus's Death)

Masaki and Marcus were walking back to the apartment after they visited Marcus's Cousins. In the distance, an invisible danger was stalking the streets.

Masaki - I can't believe how close the end of the school year is.

Marcus - Yeah I can't imagine how horrible my life will be once it's over.

Masaki - Well because of you I know what a boring father is like.

Marcus - Hey don't ever compare me to a parent.

DOOM!( A small rumble shakes the ground )

Masaki - What…. What was that.

Marcus - I don…

Marcus is flung against the brick wall and knocked unconscious. A grip of fear runs down Masaki's face, the hollow was just a blurry image to her.

Masaki - ( What's going on. What attacked Marcus? )

DOOM! The hollow targets Marcus's unconscious body but Masaki ran in front of its line of view drawing its attention to her.

Masaki - Please wake up, Please Marcus I don't know what to do!

Doom! Blood splattered on the ground beside Marcus's body. Masaki lay still near the pavement of the road. The hollow moved closer.

TO BE CONTINUED IN Chapter 4

SHINIGAMI ILLUSTRATED BOOK. GOLDEN!

Kairi - I DID IT! I finally threaded this embroidery needle.

Masaki - Hey! Are you even listening to my story.

Kairi - Sure I was, You were at the point where your future boyfriend helps you.

Masaki's face goes red with either rage or embarrassment

Masaki - If you even dare say that again I will rip you apart in the most painful way possible.

Kairi - But your dead, you can't even touch me, I'm like a human to you.

Masaki - What about my human - ghost rights!

Kairi - You don't have any I'm afraid.

Masaki - Wha…. Why you contradicting little… (Wait! I'm a ghost, I can be a poltergeist).

Masaki picks up a pile of stones and a brick and starts throwing them at Kairi.

Kairi - What the hell is your problem!

Masaki - No rights, no laws SUCKER! MUHHAHAH!

Kairi - Talk about anger management

More SHINIGAMI ILLUSTRATED BOOK IN Chapter 4.


	4. Chapter 4

CLEACH

CHAPTER 4

Little Beauty and a Beast (Part 2)

An Unfortunate Reunion

Masaki aged 14, Blonde hair, wears a three ringed hairpin, Blue eyes and loves cute rabbit designed T-shirts.

Birth Date - February 19th, 1984

Death date - May 9th, 1998

The two bodies lay still on the ground, a rustle of leaves shifted as the hollow loomed over them. Masaki stared mindlessly at the unconscious figure of her friend. She knew he wouldn't wake up if she screamed his name out.

DOOM! The hollow was still concentrating on her, It's empty eye sockets revealed nothing of the human it once was, instead two glowing lights replaced the two pupils that used to peer at Masaki when she crawled up the stairs after school. Her lazy expression was as clear as summers day.

Yes. The hollow was once the human that looked after Masaki when her parents were murdered by his own hands. The hollow was Yoko Wakimi. That day two weeks ago, while he was unconscious Yoko's soul had been devoured and now his revenge was in full swing. Masaki still couldn't make out what had happened to her after the hollow had slammed her to the ground. A chain was coming out of her chest and what used to be a blurry image was now a gigantic monster. It had green stripes and markings embedded into it's blue skin, at the it's wrists were collars of some sort with chains coming out of them like the monster was some sort of slave, but Masaki's fear was directed towards the dark hole in it's chest and the white, toad shaped mask.

Hollow Yoko - It's too late Masaki, while you were still lying dead on the ground, I devoured his… SOUL! HA! HA! HA!

Those words suddenly pierced into Masaki's heart like a knife. She was confused and scared, the last few minutes were completely forgotten, and even now, neither Masaki nor Yoko's hollow could make out what the truth of the situation was.

Masaki - You ate his soul. What does that mean?

Yoko's Hollow grinned.

Hollow Yoko - What are you? AN IDIOT! It means I ate his soul, in other words I killed him.

Masaki couldn't believe it. She didn't know who the beast was but her mind was stuck on the thought that maybe it was her fault that Marcus had been killed. What would happen if she never met him? What if she never met him? What if she let Yoko strangle her…?

Hollow Yoko - You still not running eh? Pathetic! I'm not enjoying this one bit. What if I told you why I ate him? Would you run and hide then?

Masaki lifted her head and stared directly into the hollow's eyes, the fear had completely disappeared, and it was as if the two figures remembered the same thing at once.

Hollow Yoko - So you do want to know or not? Come on! I'm too bored to wait for you to move, hurry up.

Masaki - Fine! Tell me, so then I and kill you! YOU BASTARD!

He anger led to punches and kicks to the creatures legs. Yoko's hollow just laughed and pushed her aside.

Hollow Yoko - Even after two weeks you're as stubborn as ever.

Masaki - No! It can't be, you are… You're dead.

Hollow Yoko - So you finally figured it out. It's me Yoko Wakimi, the same smart ass that killed your annoying parents as well.

Masaki - How dare you talk about my parents you sick punk.

Hollow Yoko - Too late, I already did! And you know what, it felt good. Time to eat your soul!

A sudden flash of light appeared before her eyes; Yoko's hollow had been sliced across the chest. The blood splattered onto the road and the almost lifeless body fell to the ground. Masaki could only make out the outline of the figure standing in front of her, but as the seconds passed the figure came into full view. Like Yoko's hollow , it had a massive white mask, but unlike Yoko, this hollow's mask was shaped like a four pointed star with two large holes for eyes and two red lights like pupils.

Hollow - How funny. It's only being ten minutes since I took on this form and already fighting like a professional ninja.

Masaki - Marcus?

Hollow - You remembered me that quickly.

Yes, the hollow was Marcus Ariwa before he became an ADJACHAS. Although he was a hollow, Marcus had somehow held on to his human emotions and feelings towards Masaki as a friend and was now, once again, fighting off Yoko to protect her.

Hollow Yoko - You… You finally showed up…punk. (Recovering from attack)

Hollow Marcus - What's wrong can't stay down. How about I do it… for you!

Marcus's hollow hits Yoko point blank in the face with one of the long spikes that stick out from his left arm. Yoko's hollow mask cracks from all sides at the centre of it.

Hollow Yoko - Arghhh! Crap… Son of a bitch.

Hollow Marcus - Time to end you punk.

Two spikes impale Yoko's hollow in the head and chest. The last of Yoko's moans and groans stop suddenly. A sudden flash of light and Yoko's hollow begins to disintegrate without a trace. A bit of belief grew on Masaki's face.

Masaki - What happened to him?

Marcus's Hollow turned towards her, it was unknown what feelings he had there and then but his words sounded like something was wrong.

Hollow Marcus - Somewhere between heaven and hell. I'm unsure where beasts like me go after we kill them.

The hollow that Marcus had become was still corrupting his mind, changing him into something without feeling or emotion. Masaki didn't know it but she could see something was wrong.

Hollow Marcus - It's impossible Masaki. I'm going to be this thing for ever. You have to leave, you need to escape before it takes over and kills you.

Masaki - NO! I can…

The true hollow was almost in complete control. Masaki quickly ran away, her mind was confused and her fear was completely senseless. What had happened and why.

Yakomia Town, Present Day

Kairi - So, you believe that it's your fault because the hollow that killed him was your guardian and now he chases you for revenge.

Masaki looked up at the soul reaper's face.

Masaki - Yes that's it. I deserve it though, he died because of me.

Kairi - No that's not true, hollows have distinct patterns when they attack. They attack family or relatives first, but if a family member is protected by someone, the hollow attacks them first.

The guilt on Masaki's face had only partly disappeared, yet she was at the very least happy that she had told somebody about her past. It made her feel safe.

Kairi - I don't mean to rush you but do you want to pass over now. I can perform konso, so you can see your parents again.

Masaki - Really! There's a place where I can see my parents. So the bible is true, you must be an angel and I'm going to meet GOD!

The joy on Kairi's face quickly turned to confusion.

Kairi - (The bible? GOD? Heaven? What are those? Are they candy or superstars?)

Masaki jumps in Kairi's face with excitement.

Masaki - HURRY UP!

Kairi - Ok! Ok! (She taps the back of her Zanpaku-to against Masaki's forehead).

A flash of blue light illuminates the sky in a dazzling display. A black shallow tail butterfly appeared from the light and disappeared in the night sky. Moments later Osagi appeared beside Kairi.

Osagi - Another helpless soul I bet.

Kairi - Something like that.

CHAPTER 4 END.

CHAPTER 5 COMING SOON

AND NOW IT'S TIME FOR…

Shinigami Illustrated Book. GOLDEN!

Masaki wakes up in Soul Society.

Masaki - All right GOD! Here am I am.

Everyone pauses and stares at her.

Masaki - Wait a second…Barbie, Twilight, Bratz and CARE BEARS BUT NO CHOCOLATE! I'M IN HELL! (Starts crying)

Narrator - (Should we tell her now, she's in the Spoiled brats section of Soul Society)

Masaki - I'm going to kill that Soul Reaper.

Care Bear - You need a hug.

Masaki - No! Please God No! No! Noooooooooooooooooooo!

More Illustrated in Chapter 5

Bleach ending 15 is what I would love to have after this if it ever became amine.


	5. Chapter 5

CLEACH

CHAPTER 5

THOSE WHO SEEK A SOUL

Yakomia Town, 9:00 AM,

Kairi looked out towards the sea as she walked down the pathway. Her mind was confused as to why there was such a large of powerful hollows in this particular area. Suddenly Osagi appeared behind her, his face was all wounded and dirty.

Osagi - So that's it, you hang around here while I take out loads of hollows. Well, aren't you the lucky one. Now get out of that dam Gigai and help me.

Kairi - Osagi… I know your working hard, but I need some time to investigate something important.

Osagi - What you want me to take care of these hollows alone? Why you… I ought to kill you now…

Kairi - OSAGI! I mean it. You act so much like all the other soul reapers in your squad. Just shutup!

Kairi ran down the path way just as more hollows came after Osagi. The hollows were small fry, and in a matter of seconds they had been wiped out.

Osagi - Dam it Kairi, I can't do this alone. What's wrong with you?

Meanwhile, Somewhere in Outer Yakomia Town,

A mysterious shadow passes over the train station. A wandering soul of a man walks into the trap of the looming figure.

Figure - At last… FOOD!

The soul looks up but it was too late for him to escape, the figure had left with not a trace of the soul behind it but an unnerving presence.

Yakomia Town Centre, 10:00 AM,

Kairi appears outside of the main shopping mall, her face still looks sad about something.

Kairi- (I hope I didn't get Osagi killed by some strong hollow by leaving him alone like that but I have to find out what's giving me this weird feeling of depression. Maybe it's because of this unnatural spiritual pressure I keep feeling.) I wonder…

Kairi quickly runs off into the distance. A shadowy figure looms after her.

Meanwhile… somewhere else Osagi is searching for Kairi, but he is still worried about the strange spiritual pressure around town.

Osagi - Dam it! Where is she? (Could she be the cause of that massive spiritual pressure that I felt? I was still fighting hollows when I felt it, I thought it was her but how could she make such a powerful amount of it. What's going on?) HUH? There it goes again. More spiritual pressure.

Voice - OSAGI!

Osagi quickly turns towards the source of the voice.

Osagi - OH NO! KAIRI! Hold on I'm coming.

He quickly speeds off towards the city centre.

DOOM!

A dark fist pounds into the ground beside Kairi. The figure that followed her was pinning her to the ground and grinning. Suddenly Osagi slices at the figure which quickly disappears as soon as Osagi's blade touches it.

Kairi - What took you so long?

Osagi - You really know how to thank people don't you.

Kairi - SHUTUP! We have to track that thing down.

Osagi - Wait what thing?

Kairi - Huh? But you just…

Suddenly a huge hand exploded from the ground. The dark figure arose from the hole in the ground; a huge grin appeared on his face.

Figure - Well. So that's what you are… Soul Reapers. Time to take your soul!

Kairi - What are you? Are you a hollow?

Figure - A hollow. No I'm something stronger then those pests. I'm a ryoushi-konpaku (Soul Hunter).

Osagi's face goes white. He quickly draws his Zanpaku - to. Kairi notices this and tries to stop him.

Kairi - What are you doing idiot! You can't just attack it like that.

Osagi grins.

Osagi - Just watch me.

Osagi quickly attacks the creature, his blade swings relentlessly at its enemy's body. The gapping void that is the creature's body opens but quickly regenerates back into what it once was. The huge scarred hands launch themselves at the two soul reapers. It misses and smashes the ground. Osagi attacks again but the void regenerates again. A feeling of fear runs down his face.

Osagi - What! Not even a scratch.

Ryoushi-Konpaku - Ha! Is that it? I'm bored already. I had enough of you pitiful soul reapers. Allow me to show you a real sword.

The creature reveals a huge sword that was hidden within its void-like body. It laughs and strikes down with immense strength. Osagi flash steps out of the way. He quickly reappears and strikes the creature once more.

Ryoushi-Konpaku - You know what you are? You're a relentless pest.

He roars and strikes at Osagi but fails to hit him again. Osagi swings his Zanpaku - to at the creature's face. A wound appears with blood dripping from it.

Osagi - Got you.

The creature grins and attacks again. Osagi laughs and quickly sends a huge blast of energy at the creature.

Ryoushi-Konpaku - (Idiot)

The creature's upper body disappears and reappears above Osagi's head. The blast explodes and wipes out the bottom half which regenerates onto the upper body. The creature smiles.

Osagi - What the hell!

Ryoushi-Konpaku - Surprised? It's my favorite technique and it always works on soul reapers like you.

Kairi - Osagi! NO!

The creature envelops Osagi in its void like body. The creature laughs hysterically.

Osagi - Dam it! Get off me.

Ryoushi-Konpaku - I've got you soul reaper.

Osagi - Hold on!

The creature stares at him.

Ryoushi-Konpaku - What is it Soul Reaper? Do you to ask something?

Osagi's face was filled with rage and anger.

Osagi - Yeah I want to ask something. Tell me exactly what the hell you are? And why you want to attack soul reapers so badly.

The creature grinned. His face was covered with markings in purple colored blood and his eyes were two glaring red pupils.

Ryoushi-Konpaku - So you want to know… Well I'll tell you Soul Reaper. There was once a race, much like the Quincies. They were a race of normal humans with especially high spiritual pressure; they were called The Ryoushi-Konpaku. My father and I were one of them, when we were alive we came after hollows and killed them but… Our true reason of living came when we died. We were destined to turn into hollows but our race denied that destiny, Instead we became something different… We became monsters who attacked and devoured the souls of soul reapers, hollows and humans including animals. We were a menace to the afterlife because we didn't want to become hollows. So in a desperate attempt we asked the Soul Society for help and they agreed. They told us that we would become normal souls after they helped us… but… THEY LIED! Instead they either murdered us or turned us into hollows for experimentation. My race were hunted down and slaughtered except for some like me who continued to devourer souls while hiding. We vowed to someday grow extremely strong and KILL ALL SOUL REAPERS. NOW DO YOU SEE WHAT I AM SOUL REAPER!

Osagi grinned.

Osagi - Strike with no mercy…DENKOUGEKIDO!

A sudden flash of electricity spiraled out of Osagi's Zanpaku - to and whammed into the creature's chest. The big mass of dark matter crashed into the sidewalk.

Ryoushi-Konpaku - DAM YOU BRAT!

Osagi - Wow! When you're angry, you really are dumb and reckless. Denkougekido Katsu kyou heki.

The creature's body split but Osagi's attacked latched on to its upper body and exploded. Blood splattered on the ground as the huge body shattered into tiny bits of matter that flowed relentlessly across the sky. The Ryoushi-Konpaku lay dead on the ground.

Kairi - You did it.

Osagi - Of course I did. Why would I let something as dumb as that kill you? Were friends come on?

Kairi grinned happily but the truth was, she was still scared of something. But what.

Somewhere far away…

A group of shadows moved silently across the ground. Each one of them was big and bulky wearing huge white masks. A man sized figure was in front of them. They all stopped moving suddenly as they stared at a giant crack in the sky.

Voice - It's finally ready to begin. I want none of you to fail your mission. You know how upset the master gets when you fail. Right dear lonely Marcus…

Cleach continues in the next chapter. Keep Reading.

Coming Soon Chapter 6

AND NOW IT'S TIME FOR….

SHINIGAMI ILLUSTRATED BOOK! GOLDEN!

CLEACH RESEARCH 1

Gin - Good evening fellow Cleach fans. Today we will be examining Soul Hunters. Soul hunters have the unique ability to separate their bodies to confuse soul reapers. Then they use their huge size to attack them.

Kon- HEY! Why are you in my slot? Its me the women want not you. You're just a blind Soul Reaper.

Gin grabs Kon.

Gin - My! My! Aren't you the interesting little Teddy-Bear?

Kon - Hey! What do you think you're doing? I ought to kill right here.

Gin - Feisty as well. Oh… Look at the time are slot is closing. Join me again.

Kon - WHA! NO WAIT! BEAUTIFUL WOMEN COME BACK!

SLOT CLOSED. ERROR IN CONNECTION

Ichigo - Hold on. Why are Kon and Gin in Cleach, and why am I?

Rukia, Chad, Uryu, Orihime - Hey Ichigo! Come over here.

Orihime - Isn't this place so cool.

Rukia - Yeah they have chappy and everthing.

Chad - And the best Comics.

Uryu - Actually there is nothing here for. I don't even know what's going on.

Ichigo - Hold on. What the hell is going on?

Uryu - I told you I don't know.

Kon - I'm Free. COME BACK HOTTIES!

Everyone - It's Kon. KILL HIM!

Kon - AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I never knew I'm this cute.

More Shinigami Illustrated in Chapter 6.

BYE FOR NOW!


	6. Chapter 6

CLEACH

CHAPTER 6

Insect phobia (Part 1)

Acidic Dodge-ball

Yakomia Town, 9.00 pm

Kairi appeared out of the darkness that covered the highway. She was staring at the stars with an amazed expression. A grin appeared on her face.

Kairi - I've been away too long. I have to go back without him. (Maybe there won't be as many hollows while I'm gone.)

A bush rustles behind her. She quickly spins around in an offense position.

Kairi - Who's there?

She clenches her wrist. A rabbit jumps out of the bush.

Kairi- Oh! It was just a rabbit. (Breath) I'm not cut out for this anymore. I need a vacation from hollow hunting, besides Osagi will make sure no-one at that school will know I'm gone. (That's right the school. I and Osagi got our gigais only a month a go and already we found a house and a human place where we can stay low in while fighting hollows.) I wonder how that's going for…

A sudden explosion of rock distracts her.

Kairi - What the…

Voice- You have strong Spiritual Pressure young one.

Kairi turned around but the hollow was ready to attack. It swung its gigantic claw at her knocking her unconscious.

Hollow - That's one down, but we can't eat her yet.

Yakomia High school, 10.00 am

Osagi walks into the classroom and sits down.

Osagi - (Where the hell is Kairi? She's never late.)

Voice - Osagi where's Kairi?

Osagi turns around.

Osagi - Oh… Kali. Well emmm, I'm not sure.

Kali aged 15, Hair color is blonde, Eye color is green, wears red and black jackets and blue T-shirts mostly.

Kali - Oh really. Well that's a shame; I really wanted to show her something for music class.

Osagi looked confused.

Kali - Why do you look confused? I thought you knew about our music project!

Voice - Calm down Kali.

She turns around with an angry look.

Kali - What do you want Enricho?

Enricho - Nothing really. I just thought it was nice to hang out with your friends.

Kali - I'm sure you know everything about friendship.

Enricho - What was that?

Osagi - Stop you guys! Enricho have you seen Kairi?

Enricho - No. Isn't she with you?

Osagi runs out of the classroom.

Kali - Huh? Osagi Where are you going?

Osagi - (Dam it Kairi, Where are you?)

Two figures watch Osagi disappear into the town centre.

1st Figure - He's the one.

2nd Figure - Yes.

1st Figure - Interesting. His spiritual pressure is exceptionally high. I wonder how he tastes.

Meanwhile in Town…

Osagi - (Why would she suddenly disappear and not leave any trace of her behind. It's not her… Wait! I sense strong spiritual pressure near here. Is it a hollow? Or could it be Kairi? It's hard to tell, something's jamming my senses on purpose.

Osagi pulls out some soul candy and changes into his soul reaper form.

Osagi - Now go back to the school and cover me.

Mod Soul - Ok master.

Yakomia Town Centre, 12.00 am.

Osagi suddenly appears on top of the town shopping mall. He sees Kairi strapped up beside the edge of the building.

Osagi - What the hell. Kairi!

Voice - So you came for her after all, and judging by your high spirit energy, you're just the soul reaper I'm looking for.

Osagi turns around to see a huge hollow standing behind him.

Osagi - What! Hold on! It was you who tied her up there. But that's not normal hollow activity. Why didn't you eat her?

Hollow - You saying hollows attack and devour without hesitation? We have orders you know.

Osagi's eyes widened.

Osagi - Orders?

The hollow grinned.

Hollow - Here have some acid to cool you down to size.

The hollow opened its insect-like jaws and released some sort of fluid which it quickly spat at Osagi. To avoid it, Osagi flash stepped out of the way. The hollow released another ball of the same fluid at Osagi as soon as he reappeared. This time he jumped out of the way, but the hollow released more acid balls at Osagi.

Osagi - (Dam! I can't keep dodging these.) Hey Kairi wake… (Something hits him). What the… Arghhh!

Hollow - (Laughing) got you at last didn't I? You must never keep your eyes off your enemy SOUL REAPER! Now before I kill you, I'll introduce myself. The names Acinadrix.

Osagi falls to the ground in pain. He uses kido to neutralize the pain and heal the wound.

Hollow - Actually… Acinadrix is my hollow code name. My human name is Rian Dominai, but that doesn't matter. My human life is non-existence, I'm now more powerful than all humans, and smart too.

Osagi manages to stand up.

Osagi - Smart you say… So why tie Kairi up instead of eating her? Oh and another thing, shes in her gigai. Which means she can escape and SNEAK ATTACK YOU!

The hollow turns around but kairi had already begun to attack. Her zanpaku-to sliced off one of the hollow's legs, but she was pushed away by another.

Acinadrix - IDIOT! You could have sliced my mask off but instead you took one of my six legs. Now you will die!

A rabbit hops out of no-where and walks up to Osagi.

Osagi - A rabb…

Kairi - OSAGI!

Blood splattered from his chest. The hollow laughs and grins. The rabbit had mutated into another insect-like hollow which had the body and mask of a preying mantis. The hollow had stuck its claw into Osagi's chest but the wound wasn't serious enough to kill him, so he would live.

Acinadrix - That's the fifth time a soul reaper has fallen for my friend's rabbit illusion. Now, you will die together!

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 7

SHINIGAMI ILLUSTRATED BOOK! GOLDEN!

Deep within Soul Society,

The council of Central 46 has been called.

Council Judge 1 - This meeting has been called to discuss if the student soul reaper Masaki Shunkai, should be allowed to become a fully fledged soul reaper.

Council Judge 2 - In order to make our decision, we must ask the student a few questions.

Council Judge 3 - Masaki why do you want to become a soul reaper?

Masaki - (TO KILL KAIRI ARISAWA! KAIRI ARISAWA! SAY IT GOD DAM IT!) To carry out justice of course.

Council Judge 2 - And what justice would that be?

Masaki - (KILL THE BITCH WHO PUT YOU HERE!) Well emmm, to kill hollows. Oh and to serve my squad captain.

Council Judge 1 - I see… This may take a while.

5 HOURS LATER…

Council Judge 1 - The council has reached its decision. Unfortunately… Masaki will become a fully fledged soul reaper.

Masaki - AT LAST! I'm back bitches Muhahaha!

Council Judge 2 and 3 - Huh? What's she talking too to?

Council Judge 1 - (I told them she was mental.)

More Shinigami Illustrated in

CHAPTER 7


	7. Chapter 7

CLEACH

CHAPTER 7

Insectophobia(Part 2)

King of the Hunt

Acinadrix - My friend has fooled soul reapers for the fifth time, and each time those soul reapers fall wictim to us. Your so arrogant, and that's why you will fail.

Osagi quickly heals his wound but he is too injured to fight off the two hollows.

Kairi - Osagi I can handle this by myself just keep back.

Osagi - Are you kidding? You couldn't even handle one of these on your own.

2nd Hollow - So you've recovered from my attack so easily. I must admit your quite that self-healer.

Osagi lifted his Zanpaku-to and aimed it at the hollow's face.

Osagi - Sorry to disappoint you but… It's the other guy I want to kill more.

Acinadrix turned to him. He grinned.

Acinadrix - You've got guts soul reaper. You challenge me without even knowing my full potential. You are indeed the most foolish Soul Reaper ever.

Osagi grinned.

Osagi - Foolish ehhh. How about about this for foolishness. (Lifts his hand), Hado 31 Shakkaho!

A blast of red energy slams into the hollow's mask. The second strikes from behind but Kairi blocks

Osagi - I had that one.

Kairi - Oh.. Sure, you got eyesss on the… back of yourrr HEAD!

She pushes the hollow backwards panting heavily.

Acinadrix - Is that all?

Osagi turns around in shock.

Osagi - What?

Acinadrix - You really thought you could defeat me with that pathetic attack. HA!

Osagi - Grrr.. Dam you. Arghhh… my chest still isn't fully healed. CRAP!

The hollow laughs.

Acinadrix - How fun this will be.

Kairi runs to Osagi

Kairi - IDIOT! I told you that you couldn't handle him. ( Stops him falling)

Osagi - I'm ok. I have enough energy to handle this. You get the other one. And don't die worrying about me.

Kairi hesitates but she gives up and attacks the second hollow. Her blade chops off one of its claws but it still runs at her with full strength. It swings at from the right and left but misses. Kairi grins and swings at the hollow again but it disappears.

Kairi - What? Where did it go?

Suddenly a claw swings at her from behind, it just slices a small wound in her hip.

2nd Hollow - Idiot! If you keep losing track of me your going to end up dead.

Kairi - (Lifts her blade) Then tell me, what did you just do?

The hollow grins.

2nd Hollow - What do you think? I simply became a rodent from this world and hid my spiritual pressure by compressing it within the body. It's clever really, I call it Totsuzenhen'i(Mutation).

Kairi jumps at him.

Kairi- (So it was really that simple to dodge me. You won't escape this time.)

The hollow quickly transforms and evades her attack but Kairi flash steps to her right. The hollow reappears in front of her and Kairi chops of his claw off.

2nd Hollow - Dam it! That's impossible… How'd you know?

Kairi - (Lands on the ground in front of it) It was all thanks to you. Compression of spiritual pressure is very hard for it to be done more than once. All I did was follwed the trailing energy and flash stepped towards your location.

The hollow steps back.

2nd Hollow - Dam you! I'll make you pay brat.

Meanwhile, Osagi has managed to almost fully recover from his wounds and is currently clashing with the Acid spitting hollow called Acinadrix.

Acinadrix - You sure are slow Soul Reaper. I could dodge you all day but I rather kill you quickly.

The hollow opened its jaws and spat out another acid ball but Osagi evaded the attack and managed to chop off one of the hollow's fangs with his zanpaku-to. The hollow stumpled backward.

Acinadrix - How dare you…you bastard! My fangs… I underestimated you, but… that was an easy opening.

Osagi grinned.

Osagi - Ha! You can take those words and put them to good use you Bastard.

He swung his Zanpaku-to at the hollow's mask but only managed to cut the hollow's arms. The hollow then launched itself on to Osagi who quickly jumped backwards to avoid it.

Osagi - I've got you now YOU BASTARD!(He sliced at him)

Suddenly a huge leg blocked his attack. Osagi's eyes widened as he was pushed back by the collision's pressure.

Kairi - OSAGI! I'm sorry I tried to stop it.

Acinadrix - HA! Did you think I would let you kill me that easy dumb-ass. Me and my friend have a telepath tic connection. I use that connection to use him as my shield in extreme situations.

Osagi - So this is gong be twice as hard. Well then let's fight.

Kairi - Osagi don't do it!

Osagi turns around

Osagi-What? 

Kairi - I know what he is, and that's not your everyday hollow. You already know that some hollows can gain a better level of abilities if they were already good at it when they were humans. Right?

Osagi - Yeah what difference does it make?

Kairi - It's a big difference. You see these hollows have a telepathic connection because they were close when they were humans. That telepath tic gives them the ability to increase in power at an impossible rate and if they are faced with extreme conditions then they can join these two power levels to become one powerful hollow. And I'm not talking small fry like the Gillians. I'm talking big fry Adjachas. They can eat twice as many souls as a hollow that hasn't eaten a soul in a year( in other words 100 souls a day). We as in my squad, have code named them Kings of the hunt.

The two hollows grinned.

Acinadrix - I like your keen observation Soul Reaper. Your right, that's exactly what we are. Crino, it's time for our special technique.

2nd Hollow - Yes brother.

The two dug their claws into each others chest. Suddenly their was an explosion of yellow light which consumed the two hollows and fused them together. Osagi and Kairi were trying to stand their ground.

Osagi- I should have killed this guy while I had the chance.

Kairi - That doesn't matter now. We need to defeat them together.

It only took a few seconds for the light to clear and reveal a massive six meters high hollow with two needle-like claws, four legs, an armored body and a huge ant shaped hollow mask.

Hollow - Surprised Soul Reapers. I have become the ultimate creature. I'm more powerful than you can ever imagine. Just watch.

The hollow opened it's mouth and let out a huge blast of red light.

Osagi - Is that?

Kairi - No it can't be. It's not a cero or Death Blast.

The light made a huge explosion that was easily evaded by Osagi and Kairi

Hollow - Your right it is neither, but I'll tell you one thing. Your about to become my dinnear.

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 8.…

AND NOW IT'S TIME FOR…..

SHINIGAMI ILLUSTRATED BOOK! GOLDEN!

CLEACH RESEARCH

Kon - Hey everybody it's your favourite character here with your co-host Gin.

Gin - Thanks Mister Konpaku. I guess this is a useful job for a rat like you.

Kon - What did you say?

Gin - Anyways, today we will be looking at character profiles, Osagi Yasamoto has blonde hair, green eyes, likes cool T-shirts, usually makes his hair more spiky than Ichigo Kurosaki and is a total brat like Kon here and makes a lot of bullshit.

Kon - HEY! How dare you insult me, you're a cross-dresser.

Gin kicks Kon into a wardrobe beside him.(Isn't that a random thing to have on set).

Gin - Now on to Kairi Arisawa. She has interestingly black hair, blue eyes, likes cute T-shirts and has pathetic boobs.

Kon - (Breaks out of wardrobe) Wait a minute she has magnificent features.

Gin covers Kon's mouth.

Gin - See you next time people.

WE INTERRUPT THIS SLOT TO TELL YOU THAT SHINIGAMI ILLUSTRATED BOOK WILL BE BACK WITH CLEACH RESEARCH IN CHAPTER 8 WITH AIZEN FOR UNKOWN REASONS.

CLEACH RESEARCH WONT REAPPEAR TILL CHAPTER 12(With Gin).

GOODBYE. 


	8. Chapter 8

**CLEACH**

**CHAPTER 8**

**INSECT PHOBIA (Part 3)**

**Who Called The Bug Exterminators?**

**The beams of red light flashed in dazzling displays as more buildings fell into destruction as the two morphed hollows loomed over the streets while chasing Kairi and Osagi. The two of them flashed stepped out of the way as more blasts of red light shot past them.**

**Kairi - Osagi, this isn't helping us any bit. We need a way to take this guy out.**

**Osagi looked at her and smiled.**

**Osagi - You really want to know how to kill this thing when it was in plain site the whole time.**

**Kairi - What?**

**Another flash of red light separated the two in two different directions. The gigantic hollow shot five different attacks in their directions out of its own rage.**

**Osagi - DO YOU SEE IT NOW? HE'S TOO SLOW TO FOLLOW BOTH OF US. WE NEED TO ATTACK FROM TWO DIRECTIONS!**

**Kairi looked over at him with a shocked expression. She quickly understood what he was planning.**

**Kairi - All right lets do it! You take the left and I'll take the right.**

**Osagi - Ehhh. How about the other way round. Yeah let's do that.**

**Kairi became suddenly confused.**

**Kairi - Wait! Hold on, I don't understaaaannddd.**

**Osagi suddenly threw her sideways while she was talking making her stumble to the left before she gained her balance and sped off while dodging the hollow's attacks. Osagi on the other hand had flashed stepped towards the hollow from the right-hand side before striking it face on. The blade barely damaged it.**

**Hollow - So you believe that blade will kill me. I'm the master of killing you soul reapers and not one of you will stop me.**

**Osagi smirked at it.**

**Osagi - No, well not on its own.**

**The hollow stared at him in disgust.**

**Hollow - What did you say?**

**Kairi - Now bloom Toshiboken. Wrap your enemies in your scent and strangle them.**

**A cloud of green lights dispersed from a chaos of spinning vines that wrapped themselves round the hollow to restrain it from moving. Red lights appeared all over the hollow's body. It roared in agony as the red lights devoured its body.**

**Hollow - Dam it. You still can't kill me with such a pathetic attack SOUL REAPER!**

**Osagi suddenly flashed stepped in front of it with his blade directed at its mask.**

**Osagi - Denkougekido, strike with no mercy.**

**A sudden flash of light pierced the hollow's mask. Blood splattered the surrounding buildings as the hollow fell backwards with a huge crash.**

**Kairi - Did we kill it?**

**Osagi - Not sure, but if it gets up, I'll make sure it stays down.**

**Another explosion of red light flickered from the rubble, but this time it wasn't an attack. Two hollows appeared from the light, one was badly injured, the other only slightly.**

**Hollow (Slightly injured one) - Dam it. You soul reapers are different to the others. How on earth can you wield so much power? (Panting).**

**Other hollow - Brother… Help me…**

**The slightly injured hollow stared at the helpless floating figure with a sad expression on its face. Ten it looked up at the soul reapers.**

**Hollow (Slightly injured one) - You were always a failure. I can't die over your efforts. Master will be unpleased; at least he will take you as the sacrifice of our actions.**

**The hollow fled away from the scene and disappeared. Osagi lifted his blade at the abandoned hollow.**

**Osagi - I can't see you suffer.**

**His blade smoothly sliced off the hollow's mask as it faded away. He the turned to Kairi with disgust.**

**Osagi - Hollows and humans. The two are monsters towards their own people. They would abandon anyone just for survival.**

**Kairi saw his sadness and cried silently in her head.**

**Osagi - Hold on! You find that depressing.**

**Kairi looked at him with embarrassment.**

**Kairi - WHAT! No that's not it.**

**Osagi - (Snickers) yeah right. Liar.**

**Kairi turned away in disgust but Osagi grabbed her by the arm and dragged her off in the distance.**

**Kairi - LET ME GO YOU BASTARD!**

**Osagi - You shout too much.**

**Kairi - Why you son of…**

**THE END OF CHAPTER 8**

**CLEACH CONTINUES IN CHAPTER 9**

**AND NOW IT'S TIME FOR…**

**Shinigami Illustrated book**

**CLEACH RESEARCH**

**Aizen - Greetings Cleach readers, I am Souske Aizen. Today we will be studying the so called 'KINGS OF THE HUNT' hollows. These hollows are created from two former hollows with the ability to possess a telepathic connection between each other. This connection allows them to morph together just like Menos Grande. Any questions so far?**

**Voices - HEY THERE HE IS! QUICK GET HIM!**

**Aizen - Please hold on one moment.**

**Aizen quickly speeds off into the distance as a group of soul reapers chase after him. In the short while he will be gone, why don't we read some of the questions sent in to Aizen by viewers?**

**Viewer comment - Why does Aizen look like a butterfly in his final forms? It looks like heaven kicked him out for messing up his angel wings.**

**Author - I have absolutely no comment on that but Aizen is a goof so lets make him like one. Isn't that nice.**

**Aizen - Excuse me, what are you doing here?**

**Author - Eh… nothing.**

**Author runs away.**

**Aizen - Anyways….**

**2 HOURS LATER**

**Aizen - So that about covers it up. Oh wait there's more.**

**Timekeeper - Sorry times up Aizen.**

**Aizen - Wait I'm not there.**

**Timekeeper - Let loose the soul reapers.**

**Aizen - Huh?**

**Soul reapers - GET HIM!**

**Aizen - On the other hand goodbye.**

**Author steps in.**

**Author - You're cruel **

**Timekeeper - Does anybody care?**

**Author - Guess your right. Bye everyone**

**MORE SHINIGAMI ILLUSTRATED IN CHAPTER 9**


	9. Chapter 9

CLEACH

CHAPTER 9

The Theatrical Transformation

Yakomia Town High School, 10.00am

The sound of running filled the halls as student after student entered their classrooms with good news. Miss Kurochi stepped into Kairi and Osagi's classroom. She slammed her role book down onto her desk.

Miss Kurochi - The Yakomia Town Schools Theatre Contest starts next Sunday! Its time for us to get our play at the ready. Remember the story that we came up with and lets start the auditions for the characters.

CLEACH 9

Kairi looked at Osagi and Kali.

Kairi - Play? When did we…

Kali - You don't remember, You probably don't because you were missing a lot.

Osagi turned a smirk at Kairi.

Osagi - Yeah those times you snuck off to go somewhere. We came up with a story for a play. Half of its my idea.

Kairi's face went red with rage. She was about to jump at Osagi when Enricho stopped her.

Kairi - Hey Enricho why do you always stop me all of a sudden?

Enricho - because your getting way too ahead off yourself its actually embarrassing for me to be near you.

Kairi - How dare you!

Miss Kurochi stepped in front of them with a smile.

Miss Kurochi - Kairi why don't you audition for the role of Mistress Amagi.

Kairi - Mistress Amagi?

Osagi grinned excitedly.

Osagi - Yeah were doing a spoof of Snow white and Sleeping Beauty.

Kairi looked confused.

Kairi - A spoof of Snow White and Sleeping Beauty with a character called Mistress Amagi. How's that going to work out?

Miss Kurochi's red hair blew in front of her.

Miss Kurochi - I think it will be perfect. Comedy and romance, two genres that go together perfectly.

Kali - Besides the majority of our ideas said spoof or comedy, even a Friday the 13th one. I mean how can a serial killing zombie become a comedian. The people in our class have weird ideas.

(All the ideas were mostly Osagi's ones.)

Miss Kurochi - Alright class. Let's get started!

Some time later…

Kairi - Oh my dear sweet daughter what have thou art done to deserve this.

Kali - She put a tooth pick in my soup dish and splashed it in my face. So I gave her a cardboard apple.

A student dressed in a nurse's outfit appears with a hospital bed.

Student - Yes doctor she has a cardboard apple stuck in her throat. It looks fatal.

Enricho suddenly appears behind the student.

Enricho - Stand back! Let CSI deal with this murder.

Kairi - But mister she isn't dead is she?

Enricho - No! But someone must of shot you in the head if your wearing that ridiculous dress here.

Miss Kurochi - Ok and CUT! That was an excellent audition everyone. Your all in the play.

Curtains close.

Kairi - This dress is horrible! And its all itchy on the back.

Kairi was wearing an tacky dress with multi - colored ribbons and an extra itchy wooly back-pad. Kali came up from behind her wearing an even tackier dress that was a conversion of the villains from snow white and sleeping beauty.

Kairi - Wow I was wrong that's incredibly tacky.

Kali was red with rage by that comment.

Kali - Yeah thanks for pointing out the obvious you little pest!

Kairi - Emmm. Kali are you alright?

Kali - OF COURSE I'M NOT. I NEVER WANTED THIS PART BUT ENRICHO FORCED ME TO DO IT!

The sound of laughing was heard behind the speakers.

Kali - Enricho! I know it's you get your but over here so I can kill you.

Lisa Gregovich stood up from her hiding place behind the speakers. Her beautiful blonde hair shone out in a dazzling display. She was wearing a blue and white T - shirt on top of a pretty silk dress.

Kali - Oh its you Lisa. What are you doing here?

Kairi - Kali! She's snow white and sleeping beauty. That's why she's wearing the nice, pretty, not itchy clothes that we couldn't get.

Kali - Oh right sorry for shouting.

Lisa - It's ok. Have you Osagi anywhere?

Kairi just remembered that since they started auditioning. Osagi hadn't been around.

Kairi - (He's probably fighting a hollow.)

Kali - Kairi what's wrong?

Kairi - Nothing.

Miss Kurochi - OK PEOPLE! THE AUDITIONS ARE CLOSED! THE SHOW IS IN 5 DAYS! THAT'S NOT A LOT OF PRACTICE TIME BUT WE NEED TO HURRY! PRACTICE TODAY AT 3.00PM!

Lisa - Does she have to always use the loudspeaker.(covering her ears.)

Kali - I think she fell in love with it. Hey come on. We need to get ready!

Kairi and Lisa - RIGHT!

The Day of The Theatre.

Kairi - Alright were all set. Come on the shows about to start.

Osagi was on the rafters. His face was in serious concentration.

Osagi - Its here. The same spiritual pressure that occurred when Kairi was Fighting that hollow. You can sense it too, can't you…. Kairi.

Kali - Ok. The curtains are going up.

Kairi - (This sensation. Could it really be here. Its following me.)

Lisa - Kairi. You can feel something in the air can't you?

Kairi - Huh? Lisa what are you saying?

Miss Kurochi - MAY I NOW PRESENT. YAKOMIA TOWN HIGH SCHOOL DOING SLEEPING IN WHITE. THE SNOW WHITE AND SLEEPING BEAUTY COMEDY SPOOF!

Student - Quick we must prepare for the princess's birthday.

1 Hour Later.

Kali - Oh my what awful disgrace is this… Huh? (A large bit of wood falls down from the rafters.

Osagi turns around.

Osagi - There it is.

Kali - W-who could ever be this s-stupid. (Another bit of wood falls to the ground.)

The audience gasps as more parts of the rafters drop down.

Everyone - AHHH!

Osagi quickly runs towards the source of the falling rafters. A huge hollow cloaked in a black gown smiles intently at the screaming people.

Hollow - So soul reaper. I thought you would never come. After all, your that other soul reaper's friend. Lets see you protect them now.

The hollow destroys the main pillar that was holding up the rest of the theatre roof.

CRASH! THE ROOF FALLS DOWN UPON THE THEATRE AND EBGULFS THE SCREAMING PEOPLE IN DUST AND RUMBLE.

Hollow - Ha! Come catch me soul reaper.

Osagi - You Bastard!

Osagi chases the hollow out the theatre door but was has happened to Kairi and the others?

Chapter 9 End.

Cooming Soon. Chapter 10.

AND NOW ITS TIME FOR….

SHINIGAMI ILLUSTRATED BOOK! GOLDEN!

Soul Society, Company 10's barracks.

Masaki - Wow this place is big.

Yachiru suddenly appears from above.

Yachiru - Hey Grumpy. Aren't you a 3rd seat now.

Masaki - Yeah but what do you mean grumpy?

Yachiru - Well you can get a bit angry but… How about you join my womens club in byakuya's house.

Masaki - Ok. But does Byakuya allow you in his house.

Yachiru - Yeah he always makes a weird face when he finds our secret hiding places. It's like a monkey or maybe a cat.

Masaki - (I don't think she's grasped what a shocked face is yet.)

Masaki turns around a sees Byakuya standing in front of her. His face turns into the same expression he has when he finds Yachiru's hiding places.

Byakuya - Monkey? Cat? I've be shamed.

Masaki - Ehhh shouldn't you be in Heuco Mundo.

Yachiru - No it's a elephant's expression.

The End.

More Shinigami Illustrated Book in Chapter 10.


	10. Chapter 10

CLEACH

CHAPTER 10

The Forgotten Twelve Companies

Deep within soul society…

A sound of footsteps are heard throughout the outskirts of the rukongai. The source of the sound came from a soul reaper. His dark brown hair flickered in the light and his white cape drifted slowly behind him. A second soul reaper appeared behind him.

First Soul Reaper - Is everything ready for the meeting.

Second Soul Reaper - Yes Captain Unamora. The other Captains are already preparing.

Unamora - Excellent. By the way Yomagi, I want you to find my Assistant Captain Kiessa. He has been missing for a very long time and I want him to be at this meeting. It's URGENT…

CLEACH 10

Yomagi - Sir, Assistant Captain Kiessa is already going to be attending this meeting,

Unamora - Really? Then I have no further use of you.

Yomagi flash stepped out of sight.

Unamora - (Kiessa attending a meeting without being asked to go is very unlike him. He is one of the most favored Assistant captains in our companies, but that's because he's always acting like a rebel.) *sigh*

Sometime later in the company meeting place…

Twenty-six figures appear, thirteen on one side and another thirteen on the other. Each passed remarks to each other, remarks of both anger and joy. Kiessa stood in between the thirteen on the left. Most of the other figures smiled at him except for one, Assistant Captain Sigero Eurotaschi. Sigero was one of the smartest soul reapers in both the thirteen court guard squads and the thirteen shubi squads. His disliking of Kiessa was not of anger but of suspicion.

Kiessa - Good afternoon Sigero, I hope you can still make it to the annual hollow brawl I organized.

Sigero - Such matters are of irrelevance to me.

Kiessa grinned at his remark.

Kiessa - What a shame. I really wanted to see that zanpaku-to of yours.

The two were eyeing each other intently but were separated by the sudden burst of people taking their seats. Sigero immediately sat down beside his captain while Kiessa sat diagonally across from him. The two still looked at each other, both deciding how either one should die by either of their hands. Just as they were ready to cause chaos a book was slammed in front of them.

Unamora - Enough bickering! This meeting has been called because the Thirteen Shubi companies have just gotten a class 1 alert about a very dangerous amount of concentrated spiritual pressure in the north Heuco Mundo area. It is belived that a group of hollows intend on entering the world of the living for a full on soul feast. The Thirteen Court Guard Companies are in the process of recovery so the mission to stop the threat is up to us.

Voice - Heh. So the soul society has left there dirty work to us ehhh. Well then. I better get to work on my new hollow terminator.

Unamora - This is a serious matter Caption Ganishimai. The time for experimenting on hollows is for the company of research and development in the court guard companies.

Ganishimai - Bullshit. My company of arcane weaponry and dynamics is way better then those pig faced mutants in Kurotsichi's prison compound.

2nd Voice - We should respect the thirteen court guard companies, after all they were the reason we built this establishment.

Ganishimai - Heh what vulgar.

Unamora - Shenka is right. We should respect their wishes but more importantly we must concentrate. This alert may be more dangerous than we think. That's why we need to be prepared. The estimate arrival of he hollows is one month.

The surrounding people looked towards the front of the room in shock.

Ganishimai - Impossible, nobody can breach security without at least 3 months notice.

Unamora - It surprised me as well. These hollows must be special.

Sigero stood up and looked at him, his shock had lifted.

Sigero - Special is not the answer, the hollows must be teamed up with bigger and tougher hollows like menos. That would explain how they would be able to break through the world of living so quick.

Ganishimai - Your very talkative, And your ideas are deserving of my company but.. Your telling me something when you haven't even reached the level of captain, you are very dishonorable, you little pest.

Sigero - Pest? You dare insult someone with a higher intellect?

Ganishimai - Intellect is nothing boy. Its strength and intelligence that you need.

Unamora slams his book on the table on the table.

Unamora - ENOUGH! You dare interrupt your own Head Captain. This is dishonorable! I will suspend the meeting for now, but you two will learn your respect. The same is for all companies. NOW LEAVE!

The disgusted people left the room in rows. Each captain would stand along side their assistant captains except for one. Kiessa would leave the room and disappear from the sight of his captain. This was what upset Unamora, he also knew Kiessa had potential, but he was never there to use it. Where does he go? Where can such a person go when there is nothing left to wonder about.

Sigero - I found you..

The figure of Kiessa appeared walking down towards the 4th barracks. A smile appeared on Sigero's face.

Sigero - At last Kiessa. Your secret hiding place is no longer a secret.

A sudden burst of spiritual pressure froze Sigero. He quickly turned around to find a soul reaper walking towards him.

Sigero - Ri…kishi. Rikishi! You idiot what the hell do you think your doing? Your meant to hide your spiritual pressure when you're here.

Rakishi - I just wanted to say Hi. And I want to know why your chasing Kiessa? Do you still believe he's up to something?

Sigero looked at him. His squeezed his knuckles tightly.

Sigero - I said to stay out of this fool!

Rakishi -Fool? I thought we were friends. (Puts his hand in his pocket)

Sigero - Don't try it. We are only friends when you stay out of my way but when im doing something important. Were enemies.

Rakishi - Too late I already released it. (Takes out a binding token) Tokun no Ketsugo(Binding Token).

Sigero - Idiot. Using a token instead of a binding spell is useless. Path of destruction four Byakurai.

A flash of light shattered the token in front of them.

Sigero - So will you move or continue to be a pest?

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 11

SHINIGAMI ILLUSTRATED IS REPLACED WITH A SPEACIAL LIST OF ALL THE THIRTEEN SHUBI COMPANY CAPTAINS AND ASSISTANT CAPTAINS.

1st Company

Captain - Unamora Shuei Assitant Captain - Kiessa Nomarai

2nd Company

Captain - Melanni Astachi Assistant Captain - Sigero Eurotaschi

3rd Company

Captain - Shenka Shuiko Assistant Captain - Menishi Hanaka

4th Company

Captain - Ganishimai Heka Assistan Captain - Isa Gath

5th Company

Captain - Namidi Suzemi Assistant Captain - Rikishi Dangen

6th Company

Captain - Telma Yan Assitant Captain - Kenneth Rukgai

7th Company

Captain - Shenka Mennis Assistant Captain - Hakuen Benneth

8th Company

Captain - Suske Amai Assistant Captain - Morgan Hennoway

9th Company

Captain - Cian Shaloway Assistant Captain - Iba Mora

10th Company

Captain - Piku Gallai Assitant Captain - Toshiro Agan

11th Company

Captain - Grennon Nice(Pronounced like the French city) Asistant Captain - Ben Egan

12th Company

Captain - Hessah Sheno Assistant Captan - Kolmin Grenth

13th Company

Captain - Shinso Suki Assistat Captain - Ganami Ren


End file.
